Ghostly Terror
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Naruto gets punished for blowing up Tunade's office and has to spend the night in an abandoned mansion. But he's not the only one in the house. Please review!


Tsunade stood locked the door and nodded in satisfaction. From inside you could hear someone banging on the door. She smirked and twirled the key on her finger. "Please Grandma Tsunade! I'm sorry! Let me out!" She shook her head.

"This is what happens when you destroy my office!" She retorted.

"I swear it was an accident! I didn't know it would explode!" The voice answered desperately. She clicked her tongue with fake sympathy. "Please!"

"Nope, sorry. Maybe I'll get you in the morning." She said emphasizing the maybe. "Happy Halloween Naruto!" she called and left. On the other side of the door Naruto stood his hand on the door handle. It wasn't his fault that the paper bomb had exploded. She didn't have to lock him in the creepiest house in the entire village! It was a huge mansion that was at the very edge of the village. The place had been left and forgotten since the owner died 10 years ago. The house was said to be haunted by the owner and his family….not that Naruto believed in such things. He looked around the almost pitch black living room he was standing in. The paint was peeling on all the walls and the furniture was dark with dust.

_Creak….bang!_

Naruto whipped around at the sound. It sounded like someone had fallen the stairs. He went to check out the sound. Naruto Uzumaki was not afraid of anything! Especially stupid ghost, that weren't real by the way. He crept over to the long stair case. It had a dark red carpet covering the steps. Naruto looked up and went pale, at the top of the stairs was a woman dressed in a traditional light pink kimono. She had long straight black hair and brown eyes. She stared down at Naruto with a look of disgust. "Hello?"

"I don't like people in my house." She told him. Naruto nodded. _It's obviously some Genjutsu. There's no such thing as ghost. _He chuckled at the thought. He got ready to release the jutsu when the woman spoke again. "I do not want you staying here. Ninjas never wipe their feet." She turned to leave and walked through a door.

"Hey wait!" Naruto said running after her but when he got to the top of the stairs she was gone. He tried his best not to think about the fact that there was no door at the top of the stairs. He looked down the hall, it was a long skinny hall with no lights. At the very end of the hall were another case of stairs.

_Naru…..to…._

He jumped at least a foot in the air and searched the hall. There was of course no one in the hall. Naruto took several deep breaths. _I'm not afraid of ghosts! Ghost don't scare me! _

…_.Naru…Naru…Naru…!_

_Ghost don't scare me! Ghost aren't real! _ Naruto watched as a door opened at the end of the hall. It emitted a loud, squeaky creak as it opened. He cautiously inched down the hall making sure that nothing was behind him. He got to the door and peeked inside, it was completely dark and he couldn't see anything. A cold breeze drifted past his face. It carried a soft, playful voice.

…_.Naru….? Naru….to…._

He took a step into the face and he came face to face with a pair of bright green eyes and pure white skin. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed and jumped back. The eyes followed him as her tripped and fell on his butt. Then something hit his stomach. Naruto scooted back and searched the room but it was much too dark to see anything. Then his hand brushed something soft. Snatching his hand away he tried his best to see what was on the floor and he almost fainted with relief when he saw a porcelain doll with light blonde hair and bright green eyes. _See? It was just a doll. _He told himself picking up the doll. He grimaced, _a very creepy doll with only one eye…wait only one eye! Then who…?_ He felt panic rising in his chest. Another cold breeze blew past him a light laugh floated past his ears.

_Hehehe….Naru scared of dolls…Naru Naru….Naruto…!_

it was a light voice that sounded like it came from a little girl. Maybe eight or seven. A shiver went up his spine and he crawled over to the door to find he couldn't see it! It was just blackness all around him. _I'm going to die in here! _He thought as he felt the wall touch the tip of his fingers. He used it as support and felt along the wall for the door knob. The temperature seemed to be dropping by the minute. "Where is the door!" He screamed and he heard the sound of the door knob shaking.

_Find it….! Hehe….Naru…to…!_

The sound continued and he nearly broke his finger when he finally found it. He could feel someone's hand already around the door knob and he held his breath as the cold wind in the room swirled past him. He yanked open the door and leapt into the hall. He turned just in time to see a pair of bright green eyes in the door way before it shut. He let out a deep shuddering breath and ran down the stairs into the living room. It was still dark and he could barely see the front door. _Tsunade WHY!_ He yelled silently. The door was still locked but he could hear something being thrown against the wall to his left. _NOPE! _He thought stubbornly and leaned against the front door. The thudding continued. _I do NOT hear ANYTHING!_ He crossed his arms. Suddenly something crashed into the wall two inches from his head. Shaking he looked down to see it was a framed family picture. The glass was shattered but the picture was still intact. Naruto gingerly picked it up and stared at it.

In the picture was a tall woman with long shiny black hair and a beautiful pink kimono. She was hugging a little girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes. Then off the side was a man smiling at them. He had short brown hair and pale green eyes. Another thing was thrown at him again, missing by a hair. This time it was a lamp. Then he heard a growl and he looked up to see a man standing in front of him. He had a crooked frown on his face. He glared at Naruto with eyes that bore into his soul. The man held up a knife and ran the blade across his own neck. Blood streamed from the wound and dripped to the ground.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed. "RASENGAN!" He yelled and blasted the front door. It crumbled and he ran from the house with all the speed he could.

…_..Bye….Naru….to….!_

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAPPY HALLOWEEN! DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!...OR DO I?

Nope I don't! X3


End file.
